The present invention is directed to an enhanced security level television cabinet for correctional institutions. Specifically it is directed to a visionary, i.e., visual inspection or transparent, replacement back panel for the cabinet of a commercially available television set which will readily facilitate a visual inspection of the interior of the cabinet, at any time, without the opening of the cabinet.
Most inmates in correctional institutions, and the secured hospital facilities connected therewith, are permitted television sets. Often times these sets are small portable models which are capable of easily being carried from location to location.
All previous television sets had opaque cabinet walls, including opaque back panels. Such a television set enclosure offers an closed container, in which contraband and home-made weapons may be concealed. It becomes time consuming and labor intensive for correctional institution guards to repeatedly open and inspect the interiors of inmates television cabinets.
Decorative telephones have been made with clear plastic cases. These have been provided for both dial tone and touch tone telephones. However, these clear plastic cases have been impractical for use as television set cabinets.
With residential telephones, unlike television sets, there is no danger of electrical discharge or spark. Telephones operate at 6 volts, while the electrical voltage found in television sets can exceed 10,000 volts.
An object of the present invention is to provide a modification to a standard television cabinet with will freely permit a security inspection of the interior of the cabinet without opening the cabinet or removing any of its walls.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such modification while maintaining the O.E.M (original equipment manufacturer) structural and electrical dielectric standards for the television cabinet.
An additional object is to provide U.V. (ultraviolet) protection for the inspector of said cabinet.
An even further object is to provide auxiliary illumination (lighting) when the security inspection is carried out in a dimly lighted environment.